


Blow off some steam

by Suspicious_Sushi



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: College Rhett and Link, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, but it's mild i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suspicious_Sushi/pseuds/Suspicious_Sushi
Summary: College can be stressful.





	Blow off some steam

**Author's Note:**

> Would you like some plot with your smut? No? Ok! I dunno wtf came over me. I made this in an hour at work because why the hell not. Not beta'd so sorry for any mistakes!

The door slamming startled Rhett from his studying.  _ What the heck? _ Things being thrown down had him getting up to investigate. 

 

Link was grumbling to himself, stomping around with closed fists.

  
“You alright? What’s got you in such a foul mood?” he asked, leaning against the door frame. 

 

Link’s head snapped up, the anger in his eyes melting away a little. 

  
“Shit, Rhett, I didn’t know you were here.. M’ just not having a good day.” Link flopped himself down on the couch, his hand covering his eyes in exasperation.

 

“Wanna talk about it?”

 

“No.” The answer held a tone of finality. Not that Rhett would listen to it, Link knew. Sometimes the tall bastard was relentless when he wanted to get to the bottom of things.

 

“C’mon man, talking about it-”

  
“Jesus Rhett, give it up!” Link shouted, jumping to his feet. “Just cause we live together don’t mean I got to tell you everything that happens to me every damn day!”

 

“Woah woah woah, Link, you need to chill. Don’t take this out on me!” Rhett started to shout back, pointing his finger at Link’s face.

 

“No, but you’re acting like my damn mom!” Link slapped at Rhett’s pointed finger, his temper escalating.

 

Both boys were riled up at this point, tempers flying as the argument escalated. Link of course being the fiery impulsive one made the first shove, pushing Rhett backwards. Rhett, never one to back down grabbed both of Link’s hands and shoved him back, against the wall.

 

“Lemme go!” Link snarled. His heart was racing with adrenaline and.. excitement? He could feel how tight Rhett’s hands were gripping his wrists; to the point where his fingers felt like they could start going numb. He didn’t dislike it.

 

Rhett’s face was set in a harsh scowl as he pinned Link’s hands above his head. “Make me” he challenged. Link pushed against him, then tried to take a cheap shot by kicking his leg out towards his friend.

  
“Oh hell no!” Rhett pushed his body up against him, his leg going between Link’s own, pressing him further against the wall. They were both breathing hard at their own exertions at this point, but neither one was willing to give up. 

Link’s thoughts were going as haywire as his emotions right now. Being trapped like this should be freaking him out right? He wasn’t sure why he was enjoying this so much. His body was reacting in ways he didn’t expect. A shiver jolted through his body as he looked up at his best friends face.

 

Noticing Links silence Rhett looked down at him. Link’s face was red and his eyes looked glazed. Was he gripping him too hard? He loosened his grip a little. Link made a small noise and pressed up against the leg between his own. Rhett’s breath left him in one go as he felt the unmistakable hardness against his thigh. 

 

_ Is he..? Seriously? What? _

 

Tentatively, he pressed his leg harder against his groin, mystified, watching as Link let out a shaky breath before swallowing; his adam's apple bobbing like a cork. 

 

“Don’t stop.” Link’s whispered plea floated into Rhett’s ear as he slowly ground against his leg. Rhett gripped his wrists rightly once more and pressed his body flush against Link’s, rocking his leg against the swollen hardness trapped there.

 

“You like that?” Rhett’s voice came out scratchy and low. He watched Link’s face, mesmerized by his dilated pupils and mouth hanging open as ragged breaths escaped him.

 

Link’s answer came in a low whining groan. He didn’t think he was capable of words that would make sense right now anyway. 

 

He wasn’t sure how in the hell they ended up like this, but this felt way too good to let logical reasoning destroy it.

 

“Yeah.. you like this. Like when I grind against your cock, bo?” Rhett’s own dick was straining against his jeans right now, begging for friction, so he moved his leg from between Link’s then pressed his groin against Link. The height difference made it so he was more or less pressed against Link’s stomach.

 

“F.. fuck.” Rhett mumbled out, as Link flailed against him, letting out his own frustrated cry. Shifting his hand so that only one was holding both of Link’s wrist, he brought his other one down and cupped Link’s dick through his clothes. A contented purr came from the brunette.

 

“Rhett.. Fuck. P..please” Link ground out, shoving himself against Rhett’s hand. This wasn’t enough. The feeling of his dick grinding against cloth wasn’t good enough. He needed more.

 

“What is it, baby? What do you need?” Rhett’s hoarse question sent a shot of electricity up Link’s spine, turning him into a whining pleading mess. 

 

“Need... your hand Rhett. Need.. fuck. Rhett please!” 

 

Rhett’s hand moved to the fly of his pants, struggling to get the buttons undone. He let go of Link’s wrist to get the jeans unfastened quickly, then shoving them halfway down his thighs. Link’s hands buried themselves into Rhett’s short hair, grasping and pulling his head down towards his own, where his teeth bit onto Rhett’s lower lip, eliciting a growl from the taller man.

 

Rhett shoved Link against the wall as he reacted to the sharp twinge of pain of Link’s canines digging into the soft flesh of his lip. One hand tore it’s way up Link’s torso, pressing against his throat. He could feel the rapid pulse beneath his fingers and he squeezed Link’s throat slightly. His other hand found purchase inside Link’s briefs, wrapping his fingers around his stiff arousal, giving it an experimental tug. 

 

“Fffuccck” Link groaned into Rhett’s open mouth, releasing his toothy grip on his best friends abused lip. He felt Rhett’s tongue flick over the small wound it caused, his own tongue shooting forward to taste the other’s mouth; their lips finally coming together in their first kiss. Teeth clanked against each other, and tongues explored whatever crevice they could reach. The hand on Link’s throat was bruising, while the hand on his dick sloppily jerked him off.

 

Link’s mouth made it to Rhett’s neck, right below his ear. Rhett’s heavy panting was loud in his own ear, spurring him on to create his own mouth sized bruise that would surely raise some eyebrows later.

 

The hand around Link’s neck went lax and slid up the side of his head, pressing his face closer to Rhett’s neck, a silent demand for more. Link was more than happy to comply, his own hand forcing itself inside the front of Rhett’s jeans, gripping his cock through his underwear. He could feel the dampness against the cloth, his precum soaking through.

 

“You’re so wet for me Rhett. So wet. Fuck. Want you, bo.” Link said as he nibbled on Rhett’s ear, tugging gently on his earring. Rhett moaned as he rutted against Link’s hand.

 

“Need you brother. Need you so fucking bad.” Rhett’s response came out as a needy whimper. 

 

Link reached down and hooked his fingers into Rhett’s shirt and lifted it up part way, licking his way down his chest, sucking on a nipple as he pushed Rhett’s jeans farther down his legs.

 

The hand previously jacking him off came to rest on his head, gripping his hair tightly and pushing him further down his body.

 

Link happily obliged, eager even, as he landed on his knees with a thud, eye level with his best friends leaking cock. It was standing proud and thick, glistening with impending release. Link had never seen a dick in this state before, other than his own, but he couldn’t help but feel impressed.

“You look fucking beautiful right now..” Rhett growled down at him. Link licked his lips as he looked up into his friends eyes, noting they must be as dark and dilated as his own. The moment wasn’t lost on either one. They knew this was the crossroads; the point of no return. 

 

Fuck it.

 

Link leaned forward and wrapped his mouth around the tip of Rhett’s member, tasting the salty bitterness of him for the first time. Closing his eyes he let his tongue explore around the tip, noting the softness on the underside and letting himself lick down the shaft. 

 

Rhett’s forehead thumped against the wall, a loud moan escaping him. He couldn’t believe his best friend was sucking his dick right now. And doing a pretty good job of it judging by the little nips and licks that were sending jolts of pleasure through his balls up to his stomach. 

 

Testing his gag reflex, Link slowly lowered his mouth down Rhett’s shaft. He could feel it sliding over his tongue, the tip getting closer and closer to the back of his throat. Momentary panic caused him to gag slightly so he pulled back, catching his breath. Trying again, Link took his time taking it all in, trying his best to relax. 

 

Finally he could feel it nudging the back of his throat. He hummed a little to try and open himself up and take more, but the vibrations overwhelmed Rhett because his hips suddenly snapped forward, jutting his cock roughly into the sensitive skin of Link’s esophagus. Link’s eyes went wide as he gagged considerably around the thick intrusion and scrambled backwards, spit and precum drooling off Rhett’s dick and Link’s mouth.

 

The sight alone had Rhett almost busting his load all over his friend. Taking in Link’s flushed face, his chest heaving, his mouth dripping; it was too much. Dropping to his knees, he took Link’s face in his hands and crashed their mouths together, tasting himself.

 

“Link, oh god Link. So good. Feels so fuck-.. God Link.. amazing.” He couldn’t manage much but broken sentences at this point but Link didn’t seem to mind, considering he was pushing Rhett onto his back and grinding both their cocks together using their own combined slick.

 

They were both pretty tangled up in their jeans, but Link made quick work of Rhett’s, ripping them off fast enough he was sure there would be some kind of denim burn on his thighs later. Wiggling out of his own, Link straddled Rhett’s hips, his dick sliding up his stomach while the taller man’s slide up Link’s ass crack.

 

“Rhett!” Link gasped out as he rocked against the dick nestled between his cheeks. He felt like he was going to explode. His entire body was tingling and warm. Rhett’s large hands grabbed Link’s ass cheeks, spreading him and he pumped up and down his crack. Link could feel his precum slicking his ass and whined needily. “Rhett please.. I.. I need.. wanna  **feel** you.”

 

“Where do you wanna feel me baby? God, your ass feels so good. Wanna be  **inside** .” he hissed out as he pressed the head of his cock against Link’s pucker. With another needy whine, Link dug his nails into Rhett’s chest, rocking back onto the dick threatening to impale him.

 

“More. More more more. Need you.  **Touch** me..  **There** .”

 

Link could feel Rhett’s fingers inching closer to his hole. The slowness was driving him crazy. He never knew he could feel so out of control, so overwhelmed with feeling. It was like his body didn’t belong to him anymore. 

 

When he felt the tickle of Rhett’s fingers graze his hole, he lurched forward, resting his head on Rhett’s sternum. “Oh god yes” he drawled out. He could hear Rhett murmuring something to him but everything just sounded like static at this point. Resting the side of his face on his chest, he rolled up eyes up to look at Rhett, trying his best to focus through the pleasure.

 

_ Fuck, this is unreal.  _ Rhett was lost in the moment, fingers rubbing circles on his best friends asshole, dipping his finger in slightly. The amount of precum that was coming out of his dick was shocking. Link was a squirming moaning mass on top of him, so it was safe to assume this was just as good for him if not better. 

 

“Such a good boy, taking my fingers like a champ. Fuck, you’re so wet. Wish my cock was in you. Wanna fill you up so bad baby.” 

 

Link was drooling on him. He could feel the wetness on his chest. The thought of his best friend in such a state of pleasure like this made his cock twitch and harden more than he thought it could. When another finger joined the first one, Link let out a sound Rhett had never heard before. Then Link’s mouth latched onto his neck, licking, biting, sucking. He could feel Link’s own dick leaving a slippery wet trail on his stomach so he moved his free hand to grasp the appendage, rubbing his own slick all over it for lubrication.

 

“Fuck Rhett. Fuck me fuck me fuck me.” Link cried out desperately. He was insane with need at this point, his mouth licking and sucking whatever it could find, his nails scraping down Rhett’s chest and arms.

 

“You want my cock baby? Wanna feel it inside you?” Rhett challenged gruffly, already guiding his dick where his fingers just were. Barely pressing in, rubbing his precum around Link’s hole.

His only answer was Link pressing back, a breathy whine escaping him as he sucked on a sensitive spot on Rhett’s neck. 

 

Taking that as all the invitation he needed he pressed his dick harder against him, trying to push inside the tight ring of muscle. “Relax bo. Breath for me.” he murmured assuredly, trying to calm Link down enough so he could penetrate him properly. Shaking and squirming, Link tried his best to calm down enough to lower himself on Rhett. His head tipped back as his eyes closed when the head finally pushed through. The burning pleasure was intense. He could feel it like fire as it licked a line up his spine, igniting his very being. Both of them moaned together; Rhett’s hands grabbing Link’s hips enough to bruise as Link slowly slid down his length. 

  
“You ok baby?”

 

Link’s head tipped forward, his hair flopping over his forehead as he eyes, dark as night, opened and glanced at Rhett. He nodded as he bit his lip, shifting his hips forward, bringing another moan out of them both. The fullness felt right. For something that was preached as unnatural for his entire life he honestly couldn’t think of a reason why this, this moment with Rhett, could ever be wrong. It was like his eyes were finally open. Like he could understand everything.

 

Rhett saw the change in his best friends eyes. He wondered if they mirrored his own. The intensity, the  **love** he could see, shining in those irises, it was enough to bring tears to his own eyes. Giving Link’s hips a squeeze, he thrust up into him, watching with adoration as Link’s expression exploded into one of pure unadulterated bliss. Meeting him thrust for thrust, Link soon got the hang of what he was doing. Both of their bodies were slick with sweat. His legs kept sliding over Rhett’s hips, as he balanced himself on his chest.

 

Rhett was mesmerized by the sight of Link’s cock bouncing while he gyrated on his own. The constant stream of precum was drizzling down the side, pooling on his stomach. Reaching out his hand, he gripped Link tightly, enjoying the extra stuttering moan he received in return. His hand traveled down to his heavy sack; he could feel how tight they had become. He knew Link was close to release. He couldn’t for the life of him believe they hadn’t come yet. His hand returned to Link’s dick. A couple more pumps was all it took before he felt Link tense up, then spill over over his hand and stomach. “Rhheetttt ohmygodohmygodyesfeelsogoodjesus” he yelled out, words jumbling together as his body shook and clenched around him, bringing Rhett straight to his own release. Arching his back, he felt as Link’s ass milked his dick for everything it could, the combined twitch of his orgasm and Link’s clenching made him see stars before blacking out a moment.

 

Inhaling a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, his fuzzy haze dissipated enough to survey the scene. Link was weightless on top of him, sandwiching his mess between the both of them. His dick was still buried inside his ass, which was leaking come and coating them both. Sticky, reeking of sex, it permeated the room. He had never felt better.

 

A quiet groan was the only signal that Link survived. He twitched a bit, making a slow but spastic maneuver to slither off of Rhett, groaning again when his dick slipped out, then laying on the floor next to him.

 

A moment or two of silence stretched out between them. A throat clearing.

 

“We should talk about that.”  


End file.
